The general objective of the project is to develop and demonstrate delivery of health care in a small, accessible, community based setting staffed by health personnel identified with the local community and able to give personalized care because of the small size of staff and target population. Specifically, the project will: 1. describe health needs, demands and care utilizatin of a defined, low income, urban population. 2. determine the part of the health care system in which specific health problems can be managed most suitably from standpoints of quality of care, patient convenience and economy. 3. develop an academic program which can be used for teaching and research in health care.